Challenge Responce: Snow
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: This is a challenge responce to the word Snow. It is really out of place with our current weather but who cares? Summary: Danny has always hated winter and Christmas, but is it because of his parent's bickering, or something more?


**This is a challenge responce to the word: Snow. It is really out of place with the weather we have been having... but my friend really wanted it (yes, its the same friend that requested water, she likes this element....) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Response to challenge: Snow

It was winter. So there was snow. The town and the park were covered in the freezing white powder. Many were playing in the snow, enjoying the benefits of the weather. Many were staying inside, drinking hot chocolate or basking in the warmth of their air conditioners.

One, however, was not inside, and yet, not enjoying the snow.

That was Daniel Fenton, known throughout Amity Park as the Modern Scrooge.

Danny had his hands shoved in the pockets of his warm red coat, some of his messy hair tucked under a red cap that covered his ears. He trudged through the snow, muttering about how it was too cold to be outside.

Then why was he outside?

He was meeting his friends, Sam and Tucker, at the park for reasons they would not divulge.

Suddenly, something cold, firm, and wet smacked into the back of Danny's head. He whirled around, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who threw that snowball?!" he shouted, the sudden assault not doing anything to make his mood better.

"Lighten up Danny, its just snow!" Tucker replied as he stepped out from behind a tree, smirking at his raven haired friend.

"Yeah Danny, why are you always so angry during winter?" Sam asked, stepping from behind another tree with a snowball in her hands. Danny's angry gaze dropped, and he looked downwards, unstiffening and slumping his shoulders.

"I guess I should tell you guys what happened." Danny began, Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, your turkey came to life." he laughed Danny sent him a glare.

"Not that, about three Christmases ago…" and Danny began.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

An eleven year old Danny ran through the house, tears lighting his eyes as he searched for his sister.

"Jazz! Jazz!" he yelped. Jazz slid into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, when she saw her brother's tear stained face.

"Mom and Dad, they, and I, and then!" he stuttered, but the thirteen year old quickly grabbed her brother in a hug.

"Its okay Danny, don't worry about them. Why don't you go take a walk while I talk to mom and dad." Jazz told more than suggested. Danny wiped his tears from his eyes before nodding and grabbing his coat. Hurrying out the door he jumped into the first pile of snow he saw, laughing as he felt the chill seep into him, he loved it.

Pulling himself from the pile he put his hands in his pockets and ran down the street towards the park, far enough away from his house and yet still close. He hurried into the park and into the woods there. As he admired all the frost covered trees and delicate icicles hanging off the branches.

And then he tripped.

Letting out a surprised and startled yell Danny fell face first in the snow, he was on a slight incline and so he began to roll down. He screamed as his body brushed branches and logs, and when he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, he was bruised and crying once more.

Now he had no clue where he was.

"Help." He called meekly. He tried to stand but he felt a pain in his leg before collapsing again, he looked down to see the white snow beginning to turn red. He panicked. "Help! Help me please! Anyone!" Danny called, clutching his injured leg as he shivered in the cold, his fall had soaked him to the bone.

He continued to scream as he grabbed a tree to steady himself, suddenly a wall of snow cascaded down around him from the branches above. He was trapped, injured, and the snow was preventing anyone from hearing him.

He cried in pain, fear, and sadness. Letting go of the tree he fell back into the snow, sinking a few inches before more snow began to cover him. He was going to die, on Christmas, and he knew it. He had given up completely, and so the little eleven year old fell unconscious under the white blanket suffocating him.

* * *

"We found him! He's over here!" came a shout through the trees. One of the police men rushed down to the bottom of the hill to the boy buried beneath the snow. Digging the boy out he noticed the blue tinge to his skin and the blood on his leg. The officer pulled off a glove and put a shaking hand to the frozen boy's chest.

He felt a heartbeat, a very faint, but still there, heartbeat. The boy was still alive.

The officer rushed back up the hill and through the forest, hurrying to the police cars and ambulance there. More officers gathered around to help him get the boy on a stretcher and into the medical vehicle. The boy's mother, father, and sister ran frantically over the them and the mother nearly fainted at the sight of her near dead son.

"Danny! Danny, oh we are so sorry! Don't leave us!" she cried as she got into the ambulance with the rest of the family. They stayed in silence the whole way there. They were hoping that Danny would be okay, they were hoping with all of their hearts

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Danny finished with a pained gasp. Retelling that story made it seem worse and more sad every time. Sam and Tucker only gaped at him and he looked up at them.

"I lived of course, but I've hated snow ever since. It almost killed me." he whispered the last part.

Sam stood up, tears almost in her eyes, and she grabbed her friend in a warm hug. Danny stiffened but relaxed slightly.

"We are so sorry Danny, we didn't know." She whispered to him.

"That's okay, just, don't throw snowballs at me ever again." he said quickly. Sam nodded and she pulled away from him.

Suddenly another snowball hit Danny's head and sent him falling into the snow. Sam let out a squeak before pulling him to his feet. She turned around and glared at Tucker.

"Tucker! What is wrong with you?!" she shrieked.

"Hey, its just a snowball, not like it's a huge mountain." he smirked. Danny glared at him.

"Oh yeah?" he countered, before reaching down into the snow and gathering up a huge ball. He held it over his head and marched towards Tucker. The firm snowball glittering in the sunlight as if it wanted to be thrown. "Bye bye Tucker!" Danny said in a sing song voice, before smashing the snowball down on his friend. Tucker jumped up a moment later, brushing the snow off of himself.

And so the epic snowball fight began.

And Danny learned to love snow again.

* * *

**This is only a challenge responce! Please review anyways!**


End file.
